Where Are You?
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story", is owned by Warner Brothers. This a series of stories where Sam and Austin realize they aren't far from each other during the school days. Be patient with the updates. Enjoy!
1. Friendship Circle

**Friendship Circle**

After looking over at Professor Rothman spit up his apple causing Sam to laugh. She began to wonder if Nomad was near by. _Should I ask him where he is?_ She asked herself. Why not? He was the one pushing to meet in person. But what if he was near by? Would he ask to meet right then and there? _What the heck, I guess, I'll ask where he is and see if he will tell me. _She thought. She brought her focus back on the phone when she received another text,_ ribet ribet. _Sam quickly took advantage of the opportunity and asked Nomad of his where abouts. _LOL.__ Hey, you wouldn't happen to be in Friendship Circle, would you? _All she could do is sit nervously and wait for him to text back. If he was near by, he also would know she is in the area. (beep beep) _Oh, my god! I wonder what he'll say. _Forcing herself to look down at her phone, she read, _Actually, I am. Is that where you are as well? _The warning bell rang just as she finished reading his text. She quickly wrote back, _Yeah, but I need to go to class. Maybe, we could talk during lunch hour? _Gathering her bag and hat she got up and began walking toward her first class of the day when Nomad replied back. _Wow. What are the chances of us sitting feet away from each other? Were bound to bump in to each other at some point. Lunch hour sounds awesome! Talk to you later._ Austin grabbed his books and walked out of the Friendship Circle looking around and behind him, searching for his online pen pal. Who could it be? She was so close and if it wasn't for the warning bell maybe they could of met. It was a strong possibly that they had crossed paths like this more then once.


	2. Library

**The Library**

Austin walked in to the library shortly after the lunch began searching for a open computer to begin his history report. A fellow student waves him over to let him know his session is over. Placing his bag on the back of the chair and taking a seat. As Austin logged on to the computer he remembered what had happened earlier that day before school with PrincetonGirl. Is it possible that she has been right in front of him this whole time and he just hadn't noticed her? Of course, it is also possible he hasn't considering how many students go to North Valley High. Finally, the computer loaded up the main screen and he was able to open word document. However, he also opened his AOL and minimized it to avoid getting caught by any teachers walking by. After a few minutes of working on his paper the notification he set up for PrincetonGirl activated and he redirected his full attention to her.

**Nomad609**: How's your day so far?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Yuck. Raging step-mom, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Ever feel like you don't belong?

_All the time! _**Nomad609**: Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still all alone. Then I think of you. : ) Sam couldn't help by crack a smile after his flattering compliment.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?

**Nomad609**: I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Well, that narrows it down.

**Nomad609**: Well, at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy, right? If you are, I'll kick your butt.

_Ha ha! Why would he think I'm a guy?_ **PrincetonGirl818**: Ha. I am not a guy.

**Nomad609**: Alright, I guess, I'll just have to trust you. ; )

**PrincetonGirl818**: Very funny, smarty pants. So, about earlier today. Where exactly were you sitting this morning? I want to know how close I was to you. _I'm scared to ask._

**Nomad609**: Um...I was sitting pretty much in the middle where Friendship Circle is engraved in the seat.

_Geez, he was literally right next to me._ **PrincetonGirl818**: Wow. Do you realize how close I was to you, today?

**Nomad609**: You were probably stalking me. LOL!

**PrincetonGirl818**: Yep. You got me! Seriously, though we could be feet away from each other, right now!

**Nomad609**: Anything is possible, I suppose. It's crazy how we could've met right then. Would you have done it?

**PrincetonGirl818**: I don't know. I'm still a little nervous about what you'd think of me. : (

**Nomad609**: I really wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. I bet, you're more attractive then you give yourself credit for.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Maybe, you're right, but it's hard being a girl no matter how good lookin' you are.

**Nomad609**: I don't know anything about being a girl. However, I still want you to stop bashing yourself. Let's back it up a minute, though. Can you tell me where you are sitting, right now?

**PrincetonGirl818**: In the library. What about you? Austin's eyes grew to the size of grape fruits in reaction to her message. _You've gotta be kidding me._ He thought to himself. Just as he was about to reply back the bell rang, lunch hour was over.

**PrincetonGirl818**: What bad timing! Send me a text after school, alright? Gotta go to English. See ya!

**Nomad609**: You got it. Bye! Sam signed off a few seconds later. Since there was little time to talk more about the 2nd consecutive close in encounter he let it go for the time being. _I guess, I'll have to spill the beans when we text after school._


	3. In The Hallway

**In The Hallway**

Sam walked down the hallway insecurely as usual. She always had the feeling everyone was talking about her the moment she came in to a room or hallway. Holding her books in one hand and her cell phone in the other, she felt her phone vibrate and almost dropped everything. Rolling her eyes out of frustration she flipped open her phone thinking it was Fiona. She was known for texting Sam at the worst possible time. However, she caught a break and saw it was Nomad. _Hey there! How did your AP exam go this morning? _Her irritation melted away within seconds and instantly wrote back, _I got an 98, How about yours? _She continued down the hallway completely forgetting about the gossip around her. Meanwhile, just a few feet away. Austin was standing by his locker typing his reply, _I got a 97. Looks like you edged me out this time. Don't get used to it. LOL! _The thought of sitting within feet of her was still fresh in his mind. Should he tell her or will it scare her off? (Beep) _Ha Ha! Way to be a good sport. What class are you going to next? _It was Austin's free period. He was usually excited about not having to go to class, but the thought of how close they came to bumping in to each other only made it harder to wait for their meeting. _It's my free period. How about you? _This was his chance to tell her. If he was going to say anything it had to be now. _Lucky you. I have Calculus. _His fingers were shaking over the keypad but he found the courage to just go for it. _You know I was also in the library today at the same time you were. _His heart was pounding as the message was sent. _I wonder what she'll say_. He thought. Not even an minute had passed when he received a text from her. Wow. _That really gets me curious. Where are you now? Not to sound negative but I'm a little nervous about what you're going to say. _Austin agreed. However, his curiosity like Sam's out weighted his nervousness. _I'm in the middle of B hall at my locker. You? _Sam dropped her phone after barely reading his message. Before she could pick up her phone she circled the area with her eyes searching for her secret admirer. Austin was still waiting for a reply when he saw Sam picking up her phone up off the floor. _I wonder who that is?_ He asked himself. Wondering if that could be her. Hearing his phone beep he turned his attention back to his screen. _Same place you are. _After that he smiled and replied. _Can you tell me what color hair you have? _The bell rang once again and Sam ignored his question. _I'll text you after class. See ya!_


	4. The Diner

**The Diner**

Sam had just changed in to her work clothing and began busing tables and refilling the salt and pepper shakers. Roughly an hour in to her shift she heard her phone go off. _Oh, crap. I forgot to text him back._ She thought. Busing the tables on the way to her phone she pulled it out from her backpack and quickly replied. _I am so sorry I didn't write you back. I had to rush to work right after class. What's up? _Sam returned to her duties with her phone in hand when Austin walked in to the diner with Ryan and sat at the first available table. Sam didn't see him come in since she'd made her way to the back of the kitchen. Right as they took their seats he felt his phone beep and flipped it open to see a text from PrincetonGirl. He'll admit he was frustrated that she never wrote him back but smiled knowing she didn't do it on purpose. _Nothing much. I'm just grabbing a bite to eat with one of my buddies. What are you doing? _

"Hey, man, who are you texting?" Ryan asked with a suspicious smile.

"Just Shelby," Austin lied.

"No, no. That can't be Shelby, bro. You never smile like that when it has anything to do with her. Now, come on, tell me." _Austin froze. Should I tell him about PrincetonGirl or should I make something up?_ He asked himself. Just as he was about to respond he received another message. _I'm just at work serving anger customers. Where are you eating? _Doing his best to ignore Ryan as long as possible he wrote her back. _This diner called Fiona's. They have the best chili cheese fries! _As Austin finished his text message Ryan refused to let it go until he knew. "Come on, bro. You can tell me," he said with a serious expression. Austin was scared to tell him but knew Ryan was right. When it came to personal things like this he was the most reliable friend. _I guess, it's time to spill the beans._

"Alright, Ryan, I'll tell you. However, you have to promise to keep this between us, alright?" Ryan agreed. "It's kind of embarressing but I stumbled in to one of those chatrooms about a month ago and started talking to this girl." Ryan instantly became curious.

"Yeah, go on." _a chatroom, huh?_

"Well, I didn't think we'd be more then chat buddies, but I found out later that she goes to our school." Ryan's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really? Who is it?" Austin's head dropped down and his face turned red.

"That's the thing, I don't know who she is and she doesn't know who I am."

"What?"

"Yeah, we have no clue who each other are." Right on cue he received another text from her. _You've gotta be kidding me! Once again, we're at the same location..._


	5. The Diner Part 2

**The Diner Part 2**

Austin was floored after reading her text message while Ryan curiously asked more about the mystery girl he's been texting. "Please tell me you know she's a girl for sure?" Austin didn't respond. He was stunned that he was in the same proximity as Princeton Girl once again. "Bro? Did you know here me?" Ryan asked while snapping his fingers.

"Oh, um yeah sorry, man. What did you say?" _I need to get my stuff together._

"I was asking if you were one-hundred percent sure she is actually a girl?"

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but trust me, she's not a guy." _Even though sometimes I have my doubts._

"Alright, bro.** I** really hope you're right." Austin let a out chuckle. Just as he picked up the menu he noticed a Sam walking from the back of the kitchen. _Wait a second. Isn't that the girl from the hallway at school? _He thought. Austin looked down at his phone and decided to send Princeton Girl another text asking her hair color. _I don't mean to be a pain, but I really wanted to know what color your hair is?_ Ryan leaned over the table in a attempt to see what he was saying to her.

"Hey, no peeking," he said with a smile as he closed his phone. _Confidential information over here._

"Sorry, man. You **really** got me curious now." _I can't even imagine how curious he is._

"Tell me about it. I'm about ready to pull my hair out if I don't meet her **soon**."

"Yeah. But how did you figure out she goes to our school?"

"Well, we were talking about our favorite teachers and she mentioned Mrs. Wells. Then I asked what school she went to and she told me."

"Talk about a small world. I don't know about her sometimes, though. She always smiles at me and it gives me the creeps." Austin couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Dude, that's really funny. I guess, that's the kind of women you get when you're the 'backup' quarterback," _That was kinda messed up, ha ha._ Austin joked.

"Come on, now. That was below the belt." They both started laughing and in the middle of this Austin received a text. He quickly reached for his phone and read it. _Blonde, why?_


	6. The Diner Part 3

**The Diner Part 3**

_Oh, my god!_ Austin thought. Could it be the girl he saw in the hallway? The same girl who is working at the diner right now? Just as he was about to text back he was interrupted by Ryan. "Dude, what's wrong?" Closing his phone and directing his attention back to his buddy. He signaled for Ryan to come closer using his finger. Then he began to whisper.

"She just told me she was in this diner," Ryan's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Are you serious? She's here?" Austin nodded.

"Yes, and she told me her hair is blonde. So, that's going to narrow it down." Ryan turned his head and searched the entire diner for any high school girl with blonde hair. "I think I know who it is, though."

Ryan quickly turned back to Austin. _Is he for real?_ Ryan questioned.

"Really? Who?" Austin looked toward the counter and motioned with his head to make it less obvious. Ryan discretely looked in Sam's direction. _Diner Girl?_ "You're not talking the girl everyone calls Diner Girl are you?"

"Yeah, why?" _Why does everyone have a problem with her? She seems nice.  
_

"Well, I'm **not **saying it's a bad thing, but what makes you think it's her?"

"Well, earlier today I asked her where she was at school and she told me she was in B hall and that girl was there at the same time."

"She could of just been passing through like everyone else, though." _We have a million blondes at our school._

"I don't know, Ryan. She fits the profile **perfectly**." Ryan became confused.

_What profile?_ "What makes you say that?" Austin cracked a smile to reassure his best friend he knew what he was talking about.

"Through out the time we've been talking, she's refused to give me any clue to her identity. I've tried to convince her over and over that I'm not like the rest people at our school. And for some reason everyone hates her. Which would explain why she wouldn't share any details about herself. Plus, their both shy, smart and sarcastic."

"Oh, I see. So...are you going to ask her?" Austin looked back over at Sam while she bused a table a few rows down. _What if I'm wrong?_ He thought.

"I don't know, man? I just wish I knew her name," just as he said that Rhonda came out from the kitchen.

"Sam, can you get those two boys started while I take care of the food orders?" Sam looked at who was at the table and hesitated for a moment.

"Sure...Sure, Rhonda," she stuttered as she pulled out her pen and pad.

"I guess, that answers that question, huh?" Ryan said with a ear to ear grin. _Sam? That sounds a lot better then Diner Girl._ Austin reckoned. Austin and Sam were both sweating bullets as they came closer to each other. However, Sam was only nervous because she had to wait on Austin Ames, the schools football captain and student body president. And Austin was flustered because he might have found his online partner whom he'd never met. Until, now.

"Hey, what can I get you, guys?" She asked fearfully. _At least Shelby and her friends aren't here. _


	7. Could It Be?

**Could It Be?**

As Sam stood in front of Austin and Ryan awkwardly. They weren't sure what to say and she was forced to repeat herself. "You two need a few minutes to decide?" she asked. Austin's mind had left the building so it was up to Ryan to break the silence.

"Oh, I'll have the chicken tenders with a Sprite." Sam nodded her head as she wrote down his request. While she was writing on her note pad Austin came up with an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Princeton Girl a text to see if he could hear her phone beep from inside her pocket. _It's gotta be her. Guess, this is the only way._ Austin thought. Just as he sent it off Sam was staring him waiting for his order. Even though he knew what he wanted, he took another quick look at the menu to buy some time.

"There's no rush. I can come back." Then, (beep). "Oh, geez. hang on a second, guys," she apologized forgetting her cell wasn't on silent. Austin cracked a confident smile at Ryan as Sam reached to silence her phone. _I knew! It's her! But, what do I say, though?_ He thought. "Okay, sorry. Have you decided?" Austin remembered what he had said to her in a text message earlier and smiled.

"I'll have the chili cheese fries with extra chili and a water," he said while handing her his menu. Austin was expecting some kind of reaction considering what he text her last, but she just wrote it his order and took his menu. "Okay, I'll get that started for you boys. If there is anything else I can get you, let me know." They both nodded as she walked behind the counter to grab their drinks.

"Dude, did you send her a text? Or am I just crazy?" Ryan wondered.

"Yeah, I did. I really think it's **her**. I just don't know how to ask without being **wrong**."

"I have to admit,that was pretty smooth," Ryan stated with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I thought so too." Running his hands over his face and through his hair while taking a deep breath. Meanwhile, behind the counter Sam was preparing the Sprite and ice water for the boys. As she was filling up the water she remembered the last text Nomad sent her about being in the same location as her. _I wonder why he never wrote back. I wonder if he is actually here or if he is toying with me. Wait, that was probably him a few minutes ago. _She thought. Quickly pulling out her cell phone to read the new text. _Don't forget the extra chili on my fries, okay?  
_


	8. ReactionReply

**Reaction-Reply**

_Chili cheese fries? Oh, my god!_ The two drinks began overflowing while Sam was trying to wake up. _This can't be real. I've gotta be dreaming right now. _She thought. Her hands began shaking out of control and had trouble holding on to her phone. Could Austin and Nomad be the **same** person? If so, how was it possible? Austin wasn't anything like her online crush. Nomad was down to earth and understanding and Austin was a conceded football player. It just wasn't feasible. "Wait, if it is him, how did he know it was me?" she whispered. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Sam did her best to regain focus while grabbing a few napkins and wiping up the mess she made with Austin and Ryan's drinks. _Me and Austin? That just sounds weird! I didn't even consider him a candidate. _Her thoughts continued. While she finished wiping the side of the cups Sam looked back toward Austin's table. _Should I text him back? Wait, that's it! He sent me a text message while I was taking their order. _Unwilling accept the idea of it being Austin, she searched the diner for other possibilities. _Nothing. _She turned her attention back to the boys table. They had been waiting for their drinks for almost ten minutes. Sam knew what she had to do. "Okay...," she whispered. She made her way over with the two drinks in hand. Austin greeted her with a friendly smile as she placed the Sprite in front of Ryan. Doing everything she can to avoid eye contact with him, she placed his ice water on the table. "Thank you very much," he said.

"No problem. Your food should be ready soon. Sorry, it took so long."

"No worries...," hinting for her name._ A name would be nice..._

"Sam," she said timidly. _Ah, Sam sounds so much better then Diner Girl, _he thought.

"Well, don't worry about it, Sam,"

"Oh, thanks." Realizing this was the perfect time to spill the beans Ryan decided to go to the restroom.

"Hey, Austin, I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." Austin nodded as he walked past Sam.

"You made quite a mess with our drinks over there," he stated jokingly. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I lose my train of thought." _So embarrassing he saw that._

"I could see that." They both stood in silence for a moment when, "Did you get my text message?"


End file.
